


First one to Hamunaptra!

by alby_mangroves



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drawing, F/M, Hey O'Connell nice camel!, Needs More Dinosaurs!, THEY ARE BEST GIRLS AND FRIENDS, be the change you want to see in the world, why isn't there an Evy & Clever Girl friendship tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Beni might have all the horses but velociraptors are the true ships of the desert.





	First one to Hamunaptra!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/166877738319/beni-might-have-all-the-horses-but-velociraptors) **

 


End file.
